Pas sans toi
by Divergente-EH
Summary: Dans ses derniers minutes de vie, thomas pensera a qui?. Leger Newtmas. Fic triste retraçant le film


Difficile à décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à la fin du film no 3. XD donc voici un petit one-shot pour exprimer un peu ce que j'ai vécu dans cette salle de cinéma :P

 **ATTENTION : /!\ spoilers /!\**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Maze Runner et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner. Rien n'est à moi, car si Maze Runner serai à moi Newt ne serait pas mort snif snif!

 **Thème :** ça se passe à la fin du film. C'est plus une fin alternative donc à vos risques et périls !

Ceci est Newtmas... Quoiqu'à la fin ça puisse être lu comme du Friendship!

 ** _Commentez likez :)_**

 ** _Et vous, comment avez-vous vécu la fin de Maze Runner ?_**

\/Tu ne viens pas Tommy?\/

Thomas essaya de respirer, mais tout ce qui rentra fut de la poussière. Il toussa jusqu'à croire qu'un de ses poumons sortirait de sa bouche. Cela faisait mal. Vraiment mal. _Partout_.

Il n'était même plus sûr de où la douleur venait.

\- Thomas ! Thomas!, hurla la voix de Brenda de l'extérieur.

Il essaya lentement de se repérer, dirigeant son regard vers la source de la voix. Mais Brenda n'était nulle part. Et il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Un mur des roches bloquait le passage du couloir, de la sortie. Il était piégé.

 _Fantastique._ Il traina son corps jusqu'au mur et appuya son dos contre celui-ci, entendant, malgré le bruit des explosions, les voix amorties de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé merde! S'horrifia une voix de l'extérieur.

\- l'étage supérieur s'est écroulé. Elle a écrasé Thomas. Il faut monter au Berg avant que le reste de l'édifice ne s'écroule sur nous aussi.

\- Non, non, je ne pars pas sans lui, Tom, Tom! Tom... L'appela avec désespoir une voix féminine, qui ne pouvait être autre que Teresa, se joignant aux cris et insultes de Brenda.

Thomas laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur des roches qui le séparait du reste de ses amis, écoutant silencieusement les voix familières arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Teresa et lui avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'homme-rat. Ils avaient _réussi._

Le destin était _cruel. Tellement cruel..._

Sa blessure par balle ne lui faisait plus mal. Son corps était engourdi, fatigué et lourd.

\- Hey le bleu, Thomas! Nous entends-tu? S'écria la voix de Gally, le faisant sursauter.

Son corps avait tellement envie de dormir. Il n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses paupières de se fermer durant de longues secondes. Il était fatigué.

Le gout métallique du sang envahit sa bouche.

La fin était proche.

Il était si _fatigué..._

Il savait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre et cela ne l'effrayé pas. Plus maintenant. Non, il voulait juste dormir. Dormir, _se reposer de toute cette guerre._

Oublier le Wicked et ses hommes qui le traquaient sans relâche.

Fatigué de ce monde de merde qui n'avait rien à leur offrir. Rien que des catastrophes.

Il voulait revoir ses amis. Il voulait voir...Il voulait entendre la voix et les rires de... Il voulait parler à...

\- Il faut partir! Tout s'écroule. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

\- Non! Tom, Tom! Tom!

\- Thomas, mec, Thomas! Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, hors de question que j'en perds le deuxième aussi! Rougit Minho avec fureur.

 _Newt..._

Ils avaient perdu Newt...

Il voulait _voir_ Newt.

Le voir, entendre sa voix, lui parler. Puis _juste_ marcher à ses côtés, posant tout un tas des questions qui ne manqueraient pas d'agacer le blond.

La douleur revint, mais nullement de sa blessure. Elle vient, forte, et indiscutablement vivace.

Elle revient lourde comme un fardeau. Trop lourde.

 _Newt..._

Car Newt était mort.

Que c'était ironique, _cruel,_ savoir que Teresa avait maintenant la cure entre ses mains.

Il aurait ri s'il l'avait pu, car l'ironie de la situation était juste trop mordante pour faire autre chose. Ils avaient trouvé le vaccin. Ils avaient trouvé ce foutu vaccin de merde.

Mais c'était trop tard pour lui. _Lui, qui avait passé son temps à sourire à tout le monde. À éclairer un peu les ténèbres du labyrinthe, puis la terre brulée._

Newt... Ils auraient pu sauver Newt...

 _Il aurait pu sauver Newt..._

La douleur se fit plus forte, destructrice, étouffante et il eut du mal à retenir un sanglot. La douleur venait de l'intérieur. Elle venait avec l'image de son ami. Avec son rire qui se mêlait mal aux yeux noirs de Fondu qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

La douleur venait de son cœur.

Peut-être même de son âme...

Bon sang, il n'entendrait plus ni sa voix ni ses piques. Il ne verrait plus son sourire rempli de malice.

Car Newt était mort. _Mort._

Il sursauta presque sentant des caresses invisibles tout à coup sur ses joues.

Devenait-il fou, personne n'était là. _Devenait-il fou?_ Thomas porta sa main vers ses joues essayant de trouver la source de ce léger toucher et il les enleva mouillés des larmes.

Oh, il pleurait! Son cerveau avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des larmes.

Dans la lumière bleue opaque du laboratoire, c'était difficile de voir et pourtant il resta un long moment ainsi, observant ses doigts poisseux de sang et des larmes. Il y avait, pourtant, autre chose dans sa main, sur ses doigts, enroulée tel un bandage.

Il sourit bêtement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du collier du blond. Le fil du collier était enroulé entre ses doigts. Petit, mais précieux, le pendentif reposait dans le creux de sa main.

\- Pardons moi! Thomas, maudit sois CRUEL! Thomas! Thomas... Pardons... Mec, merde. Adieu mec... Adieu..., cria Minho sa voix entrecoupée par des sanglots.

 _Adieu..._ Il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire, à lui et à tous ceux qu'il quittait.

\- Dis salut à Newt de ma part, vieux, dis-lui de bien veiller sur toi et dis-lui aussi... Tu sais, mec... Je ne vous oublierai jamais. _Jamais_ ,

Tout à coup un hurlement hargneux retentit de l'extérieur, couvrant, l'espace d'une seconde les autres bruits. Puis il entendit le Berg partir.

Puis ce fut le silence. Du moins il le sentit ainsi, car en arrière-plan il pouvait toujours entendre les bruits des explosions et les cris.

Il se sentit partir, mais il devait surtout dormir, car tout à coup il discerna la figure enlacée d'un blond familier en face de lui.

Puis le plancher des laboratoires du Wicked disparu. Tout autour de lui, la prairie du bloc apparu, infini sous ses pieds. D'un vert presque surnaturel.

Il sourit, faisant sourire le blond en face de lui.

Newt était mort... Où avait-il rêvé de tout cela. Peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'ils n'étaient jamais sortis du bloc?

Quoique cela avait-il une quelconque importance? Ils étaient là et tout irait bien maintenant.

\- Hey Tommy, ria Newt, incrédule surement de sa léthargie.

\- Minho te dis salut, balbutia-t-il plutôt stupidement.

Newt sourit de plus belle, enchanté ou amusé par quelque chose.

\- Ne dis pas des bêtises, se moqua ouvertement le blond marchant loin de lui, mais avant d'être trop loin, le Seconde tourna sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne viens pas avec moi Tommy?


End file.
